the_madness_of_lovecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Gods
The Outer Gods are the first species in all of existence, they're deities from old ages who have a role in the Universe's Creation. The Outer Gods * Azathoth: As the first Outer God, Azathoth is the progenitor of all other entities and the creator of the Universe that he created by dreaming, he's, however, totally idiot and mindness litteraly lacking a brain, he's the Outer God of Reality and of Chaos. * Nyarlathotep: The Second Outer God and the oldest of the three creations of Azathoth, he's the father of Harold, the cleverest being in all of existence and the Outer God of Mind and of Treachery. * Nyog-Sothep: The Third Outer God and the twin brother of Magnum Tenebrosum, he's one of the three creations of Azathoth, he's the creator of Yog-Sothoth, of Gunnash and of many other horrors though only these two are Outer Gods, he's the Outer God of Existence and of Being. * Magnum Tenebrosum: The Third Outer Goddess and the twin sister of Nyog-Sothep, she's one of the three creations of Azathoth, she's the creatress of Shub-Niggurath, the first female Lovecraftian Deity and the Outer Goddess of Nothingness and of Void. * Yog-Sothoth: The Fourth Outer God, one of the two children of Nyog-Sothep to be an Outer God and the father of Nug and Yeb, he's also the sibling of Gunnash and of many other beings as well as the consort of Shub-Niggurath, he's the Outer God of Space and of Time. * Shub-Niggurath: The Fourth Outer Goddess, the child of Magnum Tenebrosum and the mother of Nug and Yeb, she's also the mate of Yog-Sothoth and the Outer Goddess of Life and of Mutation. * Gunnash: The Fifth and last of the Outer Gods, he's one of the two children of Nyog-Sothep to be an Outer God and the unwilling creator of Nodens, he's also the sibling of Yog-Sothoth and of many other beings as well as the Outer God of Terror and of Fear. Title Each of the Outer Gods have an epithet, a title who reflects their power and importance: * Azathoth: The Blind Idiot God * Nyarlathotep: The Crawling Chaos * Nyog-Sothep: The Nameless Mist * Magnum Tenebrosum: The Unnamed Darkness * Yog-Sothoth: The Beyond One * Shub-Niggurath: The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young * Gunnash: The Crimson Horror The Outerverse A realm transcending even the Universe, it's the highest realm and the realm of the Outer Gods and also their prison, only the Outer God of Mind, Nyarlathotep, managed to escape the locking and is still roaming on Earth. Gallery Azathoth (Leonardo DiCaprio).jpg|Azathoth (The Blind Idiot God/Outer God of Reality and Chaos) Nyarlathotep (Alex Pettyfer).jpg|Nyarlathotep (The Crawling Chaos/Outer God of Mind and Treachery) Nyog-Sothep (Justice Joslin).jpg|Nyog-Sothep (The Nameless Mist/Outer God of Existence and Being) Magnum Tenebrosum (Rebecca Ferguson).jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (The Unnamed Darkness/Outer Goddess of Nothingness and Void) Yog-Sothoth (Tom Cruise).jpg|Yog-Sothoth (The Beyond One/Outer God of Space and Time) Shub-Niggurath (Cate Blanchett).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young/Outer Goddess of Life and Mutation) Gunnash (Iain De Caestecker).jpg|Gunnash (The Crimson Horror/Outer God of Terror and Fear) Category:Lovecraftian Deities Category:Outer Gods Category:Higher Beings Category:First Generation of Outer Gods Category:Omnipotent Beings Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Beings Category:Second Generation of Outer Gods Category:Characters